Get to Know You Better
by mikiyagami
Summary: First Love is hard to forget. that's Kudou Taiki's problem. would he get over his feelings, or would he rebound? that's when he met Amano Yuu. / Taiki x Yuu, yaoi. rated for safety :)
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfic! it might be consist of 5 chapters or more or less.. (idk okay)

Yuu is the main character tho.

**note : i do not own Digimon. it's just the plot that i own.**

_**if you dislike yaoi then don't read this, thankyou :)**_

* * *

Get To know You Better : Chapter 1

It's a bright sunny day at Shinonome high school, and the basketball club is burning up.

Yuu Amano, a golden blonde haired 10 grader, is dribbling his ball towards the opponent's ring. unfortunately, he is stopped by a big defender from grade 12. when he was about to run out of option, he noticed a familiar voice calling him.

"Yuu! pass!" said an energetic voice, came from a brunette goggle-head with red bangs crossed his forehead

He is Tagiru Akashi. He was cleared and unexceptionally a good target for a pass, until another brunette goggle-head who is taller and older blocked his view. the brunette smirked.

He then left Tagiru to be taken care off by his other teammates, while he ran and approach the ball. He managed to successfully steal the ball and scored a dunk by heading back to the ring on the other side. all Yuu can do was : stunned.

"OKAY PRACTICE IS DONE!" Akari Hinomoto, a 10 grader, who is also the manager of the Shinonome Basketball team, a.k.a Xros Heart, shouted and blew her whistle.

* * *

"nee Tagiru, don't ask for the pass out loud! the opponent will guard you down in an instant!" Akari poked his head and pass him a bottle of water.

"okay okay! it's my fault! i'm sorry!" he looked away, apologizing. "but it's not my fault that Kudou guy is too tall that he blocked my view!"

"hey! it's just a practice! calm down!" Yuu sighed as he gulped his water bottle.

"anyway, Akari-chan.." Yuu turned his view to Akari

"who is that senpai?" and he looked straight towards the 'Kudou-guy' Tagiru just mentioned earlier.

"oh, you mean Taiki?" Akari asked, Yuu only nodded

"Taiki...Kudou..?"

"yeah, he's my childhood friend! he's great at any kind of sports tho. he didn't come from a same junior high like us. but during junior high, he always help his friends when they needed him. i guess he dedicated his all to basketball now." Akari slightly smiled, feeling relieved.

"so that guy's name is Taiki! it must not be coincidence that we both wear goggles!"

"i will surely catch up to his ability! watch me, Yuu, Akari-chan!" Tagiru exclaimed excitedly, pointed at Kudou several times.

"not again..." Yuu and Akari sighed at the same time.

"Akari! " a low toned heavy voice came through Akari's ear from distances. recognizing the voice, she quickly turned back and walked towards her childhood friend, Taiki Kudou.

"okay guys, i guess i'll be heading home now. see you tomorrow!" Akari waved her hands to Tagiru and Yuu, walking alongside Taiki, and vanished by the distances.

* * *

For Yuu and Tagiru who have just joined the Baketball Club(and the school of course) it's not weird that they didn't know the story of the most-well-known-legendary student called Taiki Kudou.

A multi-talented smart guy from the class 11-science division-1(11sci1). He appeared to be capable to any kind of sports and he also got good grades alongside his report cards. He respected his teachers and his friends, helping them whenever they need him.

He lived his everyday life with his own favorite word(s) : Hottokenai! ( i can't turn my back on him/her/them )

**the next day, after hearing the rumors and all, at the court :**

"i never thought that Kudou guy is that famous..." Tagiru's eyes narrowed, he stared blankly at the guy he was just talking about while dribbling his ball, just outside the court.

"would you stop with the 'guy' thing? just state his name as 'Kudou-san or senpai!" Yuu muttered, rolling his eyes while tying his shoelaces. "also, if you're talking about someone, don't look at him/her! and keep your voice down.."

"he's got a point there." the same low toned heavy voice was spoken just behind Tagiru's ear.

Tagiru, nervously, sweating his forehead, looking back "k-k-Kudou san!" he exclaimed, jumped a little.

Taiki gave him a slight smile "don't joke around, back to practice!" he then glanced at Yuu, giving him the same smile he gave to Tagiru "you too, blondie." said him, and ran back to the court.

"w-w..w-what was that! when did he get behind me!?" Tagiru, who seemed like he's still in shock, looking at Taiki's back, while Yuu's eyes widened.

he noticed something behind the senpai's smile. _'he doesn't look like he's really smiling at all.. it feels like.. he's holding something back..'_ thought Yuu.

"Tagiru to Yuu! Tagiru to Yuu!" Tagiru's loud voice cracked Yuu's thoughts.

"Tagiru! you didn't have to yell directly to my ear!" Yuu protested, covering his ears with his palms.

"this is not the time to daydream! in order to surpass Kudou san, i have to do the non stop practice!" Tagiru yelled energetically, dragging Yuu with him to the court.

"and why are you dragging me with you?" Yuu protested again, along the way Tagiru dragged him. they argued for few more minutes.

* * *

Taiki, who was paying attention to them from distances chuckled softly. in seconds, his chuckles turned to a frown. "they kept reminding me of him.." he mumbled.

"Taiki?" Akari poked his back "you okay?" she looked worried. everytime she sees him frowning, she can directly tell what his childhood friend was thinking.

"...yeah!" Taiki smiled again "no need to worry about me, Akari." he patted her back

"you..really need to get that thing over.."

"i know..." just before Taiki looked away, Akari could notice his eyes are frowned, again...

"OKAY GUYS, LET'S CALL IT A DAY!" he shouted, gestured the club to dismiss.

**and then, approximately 3 hours after**

Yuu and Tagiru walked home. they were the last to get home, because it's their turn to wipe the balls and clean all the other facilities.

on their way to their houses, they noticed a red-pigtail girl is standing in front of a mini market not so far from them, and they surely knew who it was.

"Akari-Chan!" they both shouted in unison, and waved.

Akari, noticing the call, turned her head and smiled openly towards them, waving back.

* * *

"Hey Guys! so, how's the ball wiping?" she smirked a little, leaning on a mini market wall behind her.

"exhausting..." Tagiru blurted out

"nah, i counted it as a practice too." Yuu added, confidently

anyway Akari-chan..." Tagiru cut off Yuu's word

"can you tell me.. no, us.. more about Kudou san?" he whispered.

"aaaand why would i do that?" Akari crossed her arms, smiled naughtily to her friends who stood in front of her.

"so i could surpass Kudou san!" Tagiru shouted confidently, with his fist clenched, and a winning smile on his lips. while Yuu rolled his eyes, face-palming his own face.

"or so you wish." a calm low toned voice appeared behind Akari. it was Taiki!

"k-Kudou san! geez, you should stop suddenly appearing everywhere! are you a ninja or g-ghost?" Tagiru suddenly trembled, taking a few steps back.

"baka! of course i'm not!" he sighed and punched his head softly

"i gotta keep my eyes on you, goggle boy," he pointed at Tagiru.

Yuu was stunned. he got to see Taiki Kudou, in just a few metres away. his eyes are widened.

"ah, correct me if i'm wrong...but, Yuu Amano, Tagiru Akashi.." he said, looking at both of the boys' eyes.

"you were the ones in charge of the cleaning today, right?" he tilted his head a little, with question on his face. they two just nodded.

"sorry. today's balls aren't that easy to clean, because we got a few drops of mud and puddles all around them." said him, pulling two cans of cola from his plastic bag, throwing them to both Tagiru and Yuu.

"that's your salary." he smiled, senpai style.

Tagiru's eyes widened. he can feel his own eyes are sparkling _'Kudou san... he's such an amazingly nice guy!'_ he thought, with a lot of amazement in his eyes.

"thankyou, Kudou san!" Yuu stated, they both blushed "nee Tagiru, shouldn't you be saying something?" he peeked at Tagiru, noticing his eyes are all sparkle-sparkle (?)

" ah, don't mention it! anyway, you two must head home soon, it's almost dark right now." Taiki's calm, heavy voice made them stunned, and nodded.

"but...how about Akari chan?" Yuu asked

"oh, don't worry, i'll walk her home safely." Taiki smiled warmly to Yuu, noticing his maturity as a 10 grader.

Yuu, who took the smile, directly smiled back and nodded

"okay then!" he let out a slight blush.

Yuu and Tagiru bowed, as a leaving permission, while Taiki and Akari smiled to them.

**Tagiru and Yuu's walk =**

"hey Yuu, Kudou san does really have the senpai aura, right?" said Tagiru, with his hands on his head's back, walking on the empty street surrounded by the street lights.

Yuu apparently is daydreaming with his thoughts. _'the smile Kudou san gave me before, it was a natural warm smile... unlike the one he gave to Tagiru, or his slight smile back then..'_

"hey Yuu! i'm talking to Yuu!" Tagiru tapped his back, which caused Yuu a surprise.

he then shook his head. "oh, yeah,, e-eh..." Yuu scratched his head confusedly, trying to remember what his friend just said. "ah! yeah, he sure does. that's why you'll never surpass him." Yuu then replied with his eyes closed, walking past Tagiru.

Then Tagiru replied with his cheerful smile "yeah! that's right! i will never sur-" Tagiru suddenly stopped, tried to think about what Yuu just said, and his smile turned into a frown

"WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW!?" he yelled, with an angry tone.

**meanwhile, Akari and Taiki's walk =**

the silence filled them. they were only surrounded by the street lights and the moon, and sound of their footsteps.

"Akari.." until Taiki broke the silence.

"yeah?"

"those guys.." Taiki placed his hands on his chin, his eyes are rolled to the up side, looks like he's thinking.

"are they... your classmates?"

"Yuu and Tagiru? yup!" she smiled

"oh, i see.."

"that Tagiru, he's always blabbering about almost everything." she sighed "he even blabbered about surpassing you. that's just...too far!" Akari mumbled.

"relax Akari! that's good for our team, having such energetic member alongside us,right?" Taiki laughed softly, looking at the redhead.

"surpassing me can lead him to a harder training and practicing, right?" he asked again.

Akari only smiled "you always thought of things the positive way, don't you?"

"and that guy named Yuu..." he murmured

"Yuu?"

"yeah. he's fascinating." Taiki chuckled

"eeh! don't tell me..." Akari suddenly realized what Taiki was saying.

"ah, don't get it that way.. he's just a cute junior, that's all." Taiki added, and smiled towards Akari, until his smile became a frown in a second.

"besides..."

..

.

he stopped talking.

Akari, who knew what he was about to say, looking at him with her frowned eyes "oh come on Taiki! it was like two years ago!"

"ah, yeah, sorry.." he covered his face in darkness.

"oh, we arrived!" said him, as he stopped walking. and pointed to Akari's house on his left.

"come on Taiki.. get over it.." Akari let out her worried expression before she opened her fence and step into her yard

..

"it's okay Akari, i'm totally fine!" he faked a smile, thinking Akari will be fooled by his expression

"..." Akari then slowly smiling.

"be careful on your way home! thanks for escorting me today too!" she embraced Taiki for seconds, and pulled away. she then winked at him, and Taiki smiled back.

Taiki and Akari's house aren't really far. only separated by around 14 houses.

Taiki, who is walking alone now, suddenly stopped near the street light. he can feel something is flowing down his cheek.

indeed, they're his tears, coming from his eyes.

"...this is not happening again Taiki."

he spoke to himself, wiping his eyes and cheeks, and continued to walk his way to his home.

* * *

at night, Yuu, who's sleeping alone in his bed, wondered about his senpai.

he remembered his smile who seemed like hiding something, yeah, his hideous smile. Yuu started to blush. he then scratched his head.

"just thinking aabout him is making me feel strange things..." he then forced himself to close his eyes and hugging the pillow tightly.

* * *

"Yuu and Tagiru.."

Taiki stated as he hugged his pillow.

"i've got myself some interesting juniors. He then smiled happily and closed his eyes..

"but still... that Amano guy.."

..

.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

to be honest, this is my first time posting my fanfic.

and i might made some grammatical errors ;-;

and more, i ship this two to the moon and back. should i continue?

reviews are very welcome ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two! xD

i think i made few mistakes here, or maybe a lot.

i bet you can see this coming tho. this story might as well be boring. there are no mature content in this chapter too, i guess.

anyway, sorry i didn't involve any kind of digimon. i only use the characters and names ._.

okay, here we go!

* * *

Get to Know You Better : Chapter 2

Days passed. Ever since Yuu and Tagiru met Taiki and Akari in front of the mini market, they became closer. they always chat during lunch breaks ( Taiki visiting their class or go to the roof to eat their lunch together) and Taiki became their personal trainer. how cool is that?

one day, under the hot sun

"HUAAAAHH!"

exclaimed Tagiru.

The Basketball club is having an exercise. they had to do a 50 laps run across the court.

"Yuu! aren't you getting tired?" Tagiru complained, looking at his best friend who is running healthily, wiping his own forehead.

"No.." Yuu breathed heavily, still running steadily "it's a piece of cake, Tagiru." he smirked, he then pointed at Taiki who finished his run a while ago, sitting on the bench.

"even Kudou san finished his run. and you're 5 laps late." Yuu rolled his eyes. they both then stared at their senpai, recognizing some girls are peeking at him.

'_look at that manly sweats!'_

_'ah Taiki sama is soo cooool'_

_'he's definitely the best of the basketball club!'_

_'i wonder why is he single.'_

_'i wanna date him'_

Yuu and Tagiru, who are amazed by the chatter they overheard, blinked few times.

While Taiki, who seemed like he heard the fangirls chattering, turned his face towards them and gave them a smile. yes, a deadly smile.

**_*fangirls k.o*_**

back to Yuu and Tagiru, who were becoming more amazed.

"he sure had a lot of fans.." Yuu whispered.

"you too, Yuu.." Tagiru glanced at Yuu, teasing him.

they turned their attention back to the run,

"anyway, i'm so exhausteed..." Tagiru slowed his speed, exhaled deeply. it seems like he's running out of breath.

"nee, Tagiru.." Akari jogged next to Tagiru, whispering to him "you will never surpass Taiki if you-"

"OKAY GOT IT!" Tagiru then increased his speed, and he finished his other 5 laps in seconds.

Yuu and Akari shook their head, while Taiki laughed a little seeing them from distances. he then approached Yuu, handing him a bottle of water.

"here you go, you may have a rest." Taiki calmly smiled, which make Yuu's cheeks blushed. trying to hide it, he smiled back.

"thanks, Kudou-san..." Yuu replied.

"hm? your face is red, are you that tired?" Taiki raised his eyebrow, looking closer to Yuu

"a...ah.. i-i'm fine! i'm totally fine !" Yuu squealed

_/ps : i made a manga for this scene. will be uploading soon here or at my deviantart acc,mikiyagami :3 /_

"t-the next one is... the zig zag dribbling, right? i'm going!" he then ran away, grabbed a ball and started dribbling, while Tagiru fainted.

Taiki shook his head, smiling a little. Akari, noticing his attitude, stood in front of him.

"nee Taiki, are you that interested to Yuu?" Akari asked, with her teasing tone.

he then gave Akari a sly smile, and a 'you don't say' expression on his face.

"of course not! that's how every senpai treat their juniors, right?" Taiki explained, with a smile on his face.

noticing his smile, Akari smiled back. '_well at least he's not frowning anymore...'_ Akari thought. she then turned away from him, walking to the bench.

_'i'm sorry Akari..'_ Taiki's smile turned into a frown (again) '_..but you don't have to worry about me anymore..'_

* * *

**the sun sets, there were no one left on the court, but Taiki.**

he's taking back the cone (for zigzag dribbling) to the facilities locker. he then sighed, wiping his sweats with his hand band. "there shouldn't be anyone left in the school.."

"Kudou SAAAAN!" shouted a cheerful voice behind him. it was Tagiru, and Yuu, stood just beside him.

he directly turned to the source of the voice, and smiled "why are you still here?" Taiki asked, as he walked approaching the boys.

"we were... waiting for you.." Yuu added, he hid his face by looking at the ground.

"yeah! there's no way i'm going home before you, Kudou san!" Tagiru exclaimed, he punched his own fist to his chest, smiling like an idiot confidently.

Taiki sighed again, letting out his breath. "thankyou, now let's go home" he smiled again, walking exiting the school gate, gesturing them to follow him.

they quickly responded "yosh!" and followed their senpai.

* * *

_"Yuu..."_

Yuu was in the school, he noticed a familiar voice is calling him. 'it's Kudou san's voice!' he thought.

_"Yuu.. come here.."_

as the soft and calm, but heavy voice spoken, you walked approaching the voice, noticing his senpai, Taiki, is in the classroom, facing the window. the goggle head then turned his face to Yuu.

_"Yuu.."_

"Kudou san?" Yuu asked. he examined the guy in front of him, and noticed that he really is Taiki Kudou. "what are you doing here? why.. why did you call me?"

Taiki then harshly pushed Yuu to the wall, smirking evilly, with his hands grabbing Yuu's hand, which made him unable to move.

"K-Kudou..san?" Yuu, blushed, and also a little bit surprised, looking at his senpai with his widened eyes.

_"that's because..._"

Taiki opened his mouth, speaking with a faint voice. he then pushed himself closer to Yuu's ear and whispered

_"i..want...you.."_

right after Taiki finished his words, he moved down his head, and licked Yuu's neck, lustily.

"a..h.. Kudou san... what are you.." Yuu tried to fight back. he tried to push himself against Taiki, and trembling at the same moment. he tried not to moan, but he couldn't help it.

"aa..hh.. aah.." Yuu moaned

hearing his moans, Taiki suddenly pulled away and looked at Yuu with his sharp, gray eyes. Yuu could do nothing. he fell to the ground, holding his neck. he can feel that his senpai's saliva is spread all over his neck.

"what have you..." Yuu's words were cut by Taiki's soft lips. Yuu, who was shocked, pushing Taiki's chest away from him. but it seems like Taiki put more effort in pushing his own lips to Yuu's. he then moved his hand, exploring Yuu's heated body. Yuu twitched, and he finally shouted,

**"NO! STOP!"**

he woke up, opened his eyes and sat on his bed straightly.

yes, it was a dream.

Yuu can feel that his eyes are tearing and trembling, and he's panting. not to notice that his bed is also wet by sweats.

he then slowly moved his hands to his neck, groping it. feeling ashamed, he buried his face to his blanket

_"why?"_

he asked himself.

* * *

**at the school, during lunchtime at the roof.**

Yuu, staring blankly to the sky with his bento in his hands, was daydreaming about his dream back then.

Taiki and the others chatted and swap their bento's side dish.

noticing Yuu is gone to his own world, Tagiru surprised him "Yuu!"

Yuu shocked, and jumped a little from the spot where he sat.

"ah.. what do you want?" he asked, slapping his own cheeks powerlessly. 'i need to get that out of my mind!'

"what do i want? well i wanted your bento, of course.. but why don't you join our chit chat? instead of looking at the sky like that..." Tagiru muttered.

"are you okay? Amano kun?" Yuu glanced towards the voice. his eyes widened

'oh yeah... he's not really calling me by name.. it was only just a dream..'

"ah i mean, Yuu.. are you okay?" Taiki corrected, and Yuu's face suddenly turned red _/loving him was red, red red red red, red red red red/_

"ah.. i..um..fine.."

Taiki can sense awkwardness came from his junior. he then looked at Yuu closer and touched his chin, examined Yuu's tomato face and his panda eyes.

"did you sleep, last night?.. maybe you should have a rest, or at least eat your bento.." Taiki let out his words, chewing his dish at the same time

'oh yeah sure i sleep, but it doesn't count because of that damn bad dream.' mumbling inside his mind, thwacking his head, doing self-abuse

"Yuu?" shocked Tagiru, he then put down his bento, and his palm reached Yuu's forehead.

"Yuu, something's wrong?" this time, Akari approached him and squinted her eyes, noticing that there is something wrong about this blonde, until Yuu stood up and brought his bento with him, turning away from the others.

"ah, i just...remembered.. i had something to do.. i better get going! see you later!" he faked a smile (obviously) and waved his hand, walking away.

the others, stared at his back until it was gone by distance (actually covered by a door, yeah.)

"dame.." Tagiru mumbled "something is wrong with him, i think he broke himself"

"you got a point there, maybe, just maybe...he's in love?" Akari added, teasingly.

they both then laughed happily, while Taiki shrugged, and started to continue his meal. he suddenly remembered something, which was pretty important.

"Akari! Tagiru! are you free tomorrow?"

* * *

..

.

.

_"OKAY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR TODAY!" _

shouted Taiki, as he waved his right hand, and wiped his sweat with his left hand. he rearranged his goggles into a neat position, and let out a "senpai smile" towards the member.

they could hear the fangirls' screams. Tagiru and Akari covered their ears, with agitated face.

"oh come on guys, get used to it!" mocked Yuu, shaking his head.

"trust me, i'm trying..." Tagiru complained, rolling his eyes

" anyway Akari," Yuu cut off Tagiru's complains "who's in charge of today's tools tidying?"

"eh, now you mentioned it!" Akari turned away, grabbed her manager book and examined the page, line by line.

"it is... Yuu... and..."

so suddenly, Yuu frowned his eyes. he even naturally crossed his arms. "whaat? why always me?" grumbled Yuu.

"and.. Taiki!" Akari added, hitting Taiki's back teasingly.

his frown suddenly vanished when he has done extracting Akari's sentence. "wait.. Kudou san too?"

"i suppose i am, eh?" he suddenly heard his senpai's voice right behind his ear, and froze for few seconds.

"come on Yuu, we better get to work!" the gogglehead senpai pulled his right hand, while the blonde flustered and chose to follow him, without hesitation.

_"AH! I FORGOT I HAVE TONS OF HOMEWORK!"_ the younger gogglehead suddenly held his own head with his palms, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "yo Akari! i better get going!"

"eh? but i also wanted to go home!" the redhead shoved her back and started to walk beside Tagiru. "Yuu, Taiki! we're going!" shouted her.

"eh? why so soon?" Yuu panicked. he actually wanted them to stay with him to avoid awkward situation due to his imagination and irrelevant expectations.

"we got a lot of work to do, Yuu! sorry!" Tagiru and Akari formed their apologize gesture from distance, and they started to vanish by the distances too

Taiki chuckled, he noticed the panic expression on Yuu's face.

'_ah.. what am i supposed to do now...'_ Yuu tried to hide his sheepish face by picking the scattered balls on the court.

"it's okay, Yuu!" the calming voice spoken. "you still got me, right?" Taiki smiled nonchalantly, starting his work.

his sweet words lifted up Yuu's panicked face, and he started to blush a little. "um, yeah..yeah you're right, Kudou san!" Yuu then turned his face, giving his senpai a warming smile and a nod, and directly looked away.

Taiki, who saw his _'cute smile'_ suddenly felt something that's bugging his chest.

"isn't he a cute junior?" he mumbled.

"eh, did you say something, Kudou san?"

"n-no! let's continue our work a-and get home, before it gets dark!"

* * *

along the way home, they walked together in an awkward silence. Taiki put his hands in his pockets, walked slowly, and looked to the orange sky. Yuu, who is secretly admiring and taking a peek at him at the moment can actually see that his senpai's sweated face is full of sparkles and a bright pink color as the background.

"ah, yeah, Yuu.." he suddenly stopped his walk and faced Yuu.

Yuu quickly turned his head, awkwardly "y-yes?"

Taiki then grope his pocket, it looked like he's searching for something

"here!" he handed a ticket to Yuu and smiled, continued their walk.

"what ...a.. a ticket to the Sea World?" he got excited, and he acted like a kid. he openly smiled and his eyes are sparkling. "f-for me?"

stroke by his cuteness, Taiki covered his red nose and acted cooly. "y-yeah! tomorrow, 10am. if you can, meet me at the station." he smiled, trying to hid his expression.

Yuu opened his mouth, smiled happily, let out few laughs, and skipped. "i always wanted to get there!"

he suddenly stopped when his thoughts took over.. '_wait.. is it..._' while blushing, he quickly shook his head and moved his attention back to the gogglehead.

"just...us?"

"oh, i also invited Tagiru and Akari!" he replied with a smile.

feeling relieved and unsatisfied at the same time, he sighed. '_no, Yuu, if it's just the two of you, you're not going to make it!'_ he clenched his fist, while Taiki looked at him, confused.

they started to talk about school and club things along the way, making them forget how the time passed between them. after few minutes, Taiki stopped his walk.

"eh, why are you stopping, Kudou san?"

Taiki directly laughed, looking at his junior's _'cute-confused' _face.

"is talking with me that fun, that you even forget where your home is?" he chuckled, pointing to Yuu's back.

Yuu quickly turned his head and gasped when he saw his condo, right in front of his eyes.

_"EHHH? WE ARRIVED?"_

Yuu gasped again. remembering that his senior's house is pretty far away from his, yet he escorted him along the way home.

feeling embarrassed, he quickly bowed "S-SORRY! KUDOU SAN!" y-you should have told me on the road where we have to part!"

"ah, it's okay! it's a senpai's job to make sure his junior went home safely, right?" he just smiled, not wanting Yuu to blame himself.

"and also..." Taiki added

he then rubbed his chin

"i..also wanted to know where your house is."

Yuu quickly blushed, his eyes widened while he blinked few times. he couldn't believe what he heard. he felt so overjoyed that he was ready to faint at any time.

"b-but..how about you?"

"silly"

he hit Yuu's head softly, and grinned "i can walk myself home, don't worry about me! i'm a man, right?"

Yuu started to frown, "b-but i'm a man too.." he muttered

"but you're too cuteee!" Taiki pinched his cheeks

"it's possible that bad guys are mistaken you as a girl and beat you up when they find out!" he laughed, looking at Yuu's face.

Yuu's frowned started to vanish,_ 'does that mean... he... he's worried about me?'_ thought Yuu.

"okay, i better get going!" Taiki turned away and started to walk to the different path

"i guess, see you tomorrow?"

he turned his head and waved, while Yuu, still blankly stood in front of his apartment's door, waved back to his senpai.

"t-thankyou, Kudou san! and yeah! see you tomorrow!" he smiled shyly, glad that Taiki is a little far from him, so he couldn't see his sheepish smile.

"dame.." Yuu mumbled _(dame means no good, it's not like damemon, okay xD)_

"i think i really am..."

.

..

...

"...in love with him..." he then blushed, touching his warm cheeks.

he shook his head and quickly walked inside the apartment

"but... how do i get to know him better...?"

* * *

"Yuu Amano, eh? he's one rare student." Taiki smiled teasingly along the way to his home. "but..." he suddenly turned his smile to a serious face.

"no, not anymore, Taiki..." he shook his head.

"still.." he continued "i'd like to get to know you better, Yuu.." he smiled again, this time with a chuckle.

...

..

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

chapter three incoming ! i bet you can tell what's going to happen xD

but i'm not going to spoil anything, so that / it :3

**_thankyou for reading ! hard reviews are highly appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

hi hi xD

this chapter is a little longer then the 2 before. and there will be two new characters appearing as well. i finished this in ... a day give or take.

there's a other ship than TaikYuu. i don't want to spoil anything so i'm telling the rest of explanation down below.

i hope you're pumped to read this tho, thanks for coming by

**i don't own digimon. it's just the plot of the story and a little change on few characters :)**

**IF YOU'RE AGAINST YAOI, BL, OR SLIGHT MATURE CONTENT, GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GOT HATE FOR THE YAOI THING HEHEHE whoops did i typed that with caps.**

kaay here we go.

* * *

Get to Know You Better : Chapter 3

the young blonde combed his hair, humming his favorite tone of song.

"today's the day!" the said blonde grinned in front of the mirror.

he picked up his phone to see the date and time, and it's still around half an hour to meet his gang at the station. he wore his yellow buttoned shirt with a darker yellow elbow-length checkered sweater, along with his long broken white chino and yellow-green sneakers. it's obvious that he's not in his usual look. probably because he wanted to impress someone tho.

_*BEEP BEEP*_

he suddenly heard a notification from his phone. he suddenly got so excited, and the excitement vanished quickly as well.

"could that be Kudou san?" ... "no,, he doesn't even have my number.."

approaching his phone with a slight sigh of disappointment, he mumbled "i should have asked him.."

he then got surprised by the mail he just got.

_hey Yuu! it's my new number!_

_i think i will be over and stay for a week in japan._

_i also think that i'm going to be there around 11 or 12._

_if you're free by the night, we can have a dinner together, shall we?_

_i missed you!_

_ps : i brought someone i want you to meet xx_

_- your sister {3_

"nee-san!" Yuu's bright eyes became even brighter than it was. he, of course missed her sister, Amano Nene. Nene had been staying in hong kong and doing her job as an idol. she usually took a visit to her hometown once a month. imagining her sister's figure, he smiled happily with his fingers typing his reply.

_glad to hear that! i can't wait to see you!_

_but i'm going out with my friends today, to the sea world._

_i'm afraid that when you arrived, i will not be home._

_but i left the spare key in the usual place,okay?_

_i missed you too, nee-san!_

_and i bet it's your boyfriend!_

just a minute later, he got his reply. "whoa. she sure does type fast.."

i_t's a secret! but i will be taking he/she to the dinner with us too._

_okay then, have fun! see you later! 3_

"ah! what a great day!" Yuu exclaimed happily, until he noticed the time "oh, gotta go!"

* * *

along the way, Yuu walked slowly, getting his heart ready for the moment where he will be meeting his beloved senpai. he could feel blushes creeped their way into Yuu's cheeks. the blonde quickly shook his head in order to get the blushes away. "no no no!"

after a few minutes, he arrived at the station, where he and his friends will be taking their train to the sea world. but when he reached his destination, he noticed there were no sign of his friends. he looked around and around, until he decided to lean to a pillar. he looked over his watch, and the time signal showed that it's 9.57.

"well maybe, i just got here earlier than everybody else.."he mumbled

_"Yuu!"_

the voice snapped him out of his mumbles, and he turned around, only to notice who called him just then.

"K-Kudou san!" feeling a little relieved, he sighed noticing his senpai. he examined him, and of course, his outfit. he wore a crimson elbow-length t-shirt, a pair of black long jeans, and a pair of red basketball shoes. his hair looked more spiky than the usual, and of course, his goggles are as shiny as ever. and an apologetic smile formed on his lips.

"sorry i just got here! i never thought doing chores would take much time.."

"n-no!" Yuu shook his head and smiled back "i also just got here.."

the brunette then walked closer to the blonde, smiling at the way he dressed "you look different." he smirked

a blush started to creep its way to the cheeks again. he knew that the goggle head's compliment is one of the best things that can make him overjoyed. noticing his junior's flustered look, he continued "i-it's a good different..."

"ah.. you too.." said Yuu in reply, hiding his face by looking the other way, while his senpai just smiled.

"anyway., where are the others?" asked Yuu, when he felt the blushes are completely gone and turned his face back to Taiki.

"oh, yeah.." Taiki turned his face down, his hand groping his pocket, and finally reached out his phone. "Akari told me that she's sick.. so..."

Yuu's eyes widened "what? i never heard that she's sick-able" he noticed he just made up his own word and made Taiki laughed, until a notification took his attention to his phone. it's a message from the younger goggle head, Tagiru.

_Yuu! please tell Taiki san that i can't go!_

_i still have stacks of homeworks sitting on my table, and i'm currently on it! DX_

_i'm sorry! and thanks!_

with that, Yuu suddenly froze. his mind went out to his imagination. '_so.. it's just... us?_' he thought.

"what is it, Yuu?"

"oh.. yeah.." Taiki's voice snapped Yuu out of his thought. "Tagiru..."

"he.."

"yeah..." Yuu sighed in disappointment, thinking that his senpai would definitely postpone the occasion. "so what now?"

Taiki thought for a moment, looking at the sky around him and the ticket in his hand, along with his outfit. "we can go together!"

"i thought so.." Yuu turned away and started to walk a few steps, until he widened his eyes and turned again "what?"

"i said, what if it's just you and me? you know, i had a hard time choosing what should i wear." he complained to himself, holding his t-shirt's collar. "besides, it's a really bright sunny day, and i have nothing to do."

Yuu's disappointed expression quickly faded into a wide-opened-mouth smile. Taiki could se clearly the blinking stars on his eyes, he just chuckled "and... what do you say?"

"of course!" the blonde shrieked in happiness, and quickly walked towards the counter where they will be buying their tickets. "come on, Kudou-san!"

shrugging, Taiki walked following his junior. they then stepped in their train and sat next to each others.

* * *

_"WE'RE HERE!"_

Nene Amano, walked of the airport with her purse, and another hand dragging a boy's arm, dragging him all the way until she got in a taxi with him as well.

"Nene.. at least let me put the suitcase in the luggage.." the said dragged boy muttered, his long dirty blond hair fell down his shoulder, while he himself wore a navy v-neck shirt with his blue jacket and a pair of black pants.

"oh, yeah.. totally forgot about that.." she quickly released he hand and let her boy out of the taxi to put the suitcase to the said luggage.

after she mentioned the address to the driver, she snuggled to the boy next to her, hugging his arm. the boy couldn't help but sighed with doubt.

"do you think it's okay?" the blonde asked

"okay what?"

"me? meeting your brother?"

"relax, Kiriha." Nene cupped his cheek with her palm and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "so far, you get along with everyone, right?"

Kiriha Aonuma, the said blonde turned his sight to Nene, and let out another sigh "yeah, everyone." he said sarcastically

"come on Kiriha, does it bother you that much to accompany me to japan?"

"don't be stupid!" he blushed, with a look of disbelief. "it's just.. i'm not ready to.."

"i know" Nene cut in "but it has been a year now.."

the blonde remained in silence, turning his sight to the window "yeah.. i know.

* * *

_"WE'RE HERE!"_

Yuu exclaimed happily, entering the sea world's entrance. he noticed that the one who used to walk beside him is now left a little behind.

"Kudou-san! what took you so long?" he complained, both hands on his hips.

"slow down would you?" the brunette walked slowly with hand in his pockets "we still have around.. 12 hours of the day to spend." he rolled his eyes.

"but i'm to excited!"

Taiki can't help but letting out a small sigh. "okaay okay."

they entered the gate, and doing some sort of check ins. they gave their tickets, bought some bottles of water, and visiting the exhibitions one by one. Yuu, who are really interested to sea things and creatures, felt like it's the right place for him.

"Kudou san! look at that shark!" he pointed toward the glass aquarium with his eyes glowed. "a-and that tortoise! look! there's also a fish i've never seen! AH! ANGEL FISH!"

he took a visit to every of the visible aquariums, while his senpai followed him, carrying both of their bottles. _"it's like sitting a baby.."_ he mumbled

"what did you say,,Kudou san?" Yuu glanced over the goggle head with his excited eyes

"eh, n-nah.. look at that! an octopus!" Taiki pointed, turning the topic

"where? where?" Yuu looked to his right, noticing a red octopus swung by the aquarium

"it reminds me of takoyaki.." Taiki said, with his mouth opened

"k-Kudou san!" Yuu snapped, looking at the senior in such disbeliefs

"i'm just kidding, okay!" he laughed and winked, looking at the blonde's expression.

feeling embarrassed, the blonde turned his head forward and continued his walk, hiding his red face.

"look Yuu." he mentioned

being childishly mad, Yuu glanced a little until he turned his full sight to the object mentioned.

"a.. manta ray?" he looked over the huge manta ray, who is separated by the other fish. it's a sapphire blue colored manta ray. Taiki looked at the said fish, fascinated.

"that is my favorite.." he then let out a whisper that only Yuu can hear.

he then took a sneak peek at the goggle head, seeing how fascinated he was.

"Yuu, mind to visit this manta ray again to end our day?" he smiled fondly to Yuu.

the blonde turned to look away and nodded "ah, sure, yeah.. why not?"

while he looked away, a small smile escaped Taiki's lips, among with a frown that follows.

* * *

their walk continued for a few hours, and it's approximately 3pm. Taiki pulled out his pamphlet and read it, until he called Yuu

"so, the orca's show in a few minutes. interested?"

he quickly turned his head "where is it? let's go, then!"

"the exhibition is... that way.." the goggle head replied, pointing in a way.

"come on!" Yuu gestured him to follow, and skipped cheerfully in front of him to the direction given.

Taiki shrugged, folding the pamphlet and put it in his pocket once again. he can tell how excited the young blonde is. "okaaay! wait for me!"

they walked and walked, looking around them to see where the orca's show is, until they heard noises and claps coming from a way. "it must be that way!" Yuu pointed.

and _bingo!_ they arrived just a minute later. they noticed that the seats are crowded. they walked towards the narrow pathway, until they managed to find empty seats. they sat down with their bottles in the hand. Taiki sighed

"oh man, that is _a lot_ of people.."

"but at least we got our seats, right?" Yuu turned to look at his senpai, giving him a smile and turned again to pay his attention back to the show, which has ran for a few minutes. Taiki smiled back in response, but it seems like Yuu didn't mention. "yeah, you're right.."

the blonde cheered and stood up his seat for few times. it was obvious that he totally enjoyed the show. so does Taiki, but not as enthusiast as Yuu.

hour passed, the show is now on its ending. Taiki noticed that people are starting to stand up, leaving their seats. the amount of people is too much. they both then stood up, starting to follow what the others do. "that was a great show!" Yuu stated

"yeah, i do agree!" Taiki responded, until he felt that a few people bumped him. he then kept his eyes on Yuu, until he shouted "Yuu! don't walk too fast!" but it was useless. he can no longer get to see the blonde in his sight. he quickly looked around the sea of people, not noticing even a similar figure. "on no.._ he's lost_.." he thought, with his face turned pale.

Yuu himself, who was separated with the gogglehead, looked around him, seeing not a sign of the brunette around him. "Kudou san?" he muttered, worriedly. he then remembered there are two different gates of exit. _'what if Kudou san followed the other door?'_

he walked and walked, trying to find the brunette. he then started to slowly panic. he looked to his phone, searching through the contacts to make a call, but it was useless. he doesn't have the number. 'dang! i should have asked him!' the blonde stopped and looked at all directions "still no sign.." he sighed, and started his walk again.

* * *

an hour, give or take, passed, as both the boys who haven't united looked at their phone. it's much like they both regretted the same thing "why didn't i ask for his number earlier?" Yuu sighed, as he saw the few aquariums around him.

"i've been here thrice and yet i saw Kudou san.." he frowned, putting his phone back to his pocket.

he could do nothing but lean against a wall near the octopus' aquarium. he then glanced over the other aquariums, and notice the sapphire blue manta ray is staring at him. "what?" he then approached the yellow eyed manta ray, touching the glass.

"now that you mentioned it.." Yuu blinked as a thought came across his mind "Kudou san said he wanted to see you again!" he pointed at the manta ray, who seemed a bit confuse, not that he can understand what Yuu said.

"i guess.. i'll just wait here.."

a few minutes passed, he watched as the sun about to set. "it's almost 6pm.." Yuu sat down on the bench in front of him, staring at the manta ray, seeing it flapping its wing-like fins and splashing his tail all around. "i wonder why Kudou san admires you a lot..."

"why? are you... _jealous_?" said a panting voice behind him

Yuu quickly turned back to see his goggle headed senior panting, his hands on his knees, his hair and t-shirt turned to be messier than before. "..k-Kudou san!"

Taiki smiled, as Yuu reached him and pulled his hands, indirectly telling him to have a seat.

"where.. have you...been..." he said between his pants

"it's the same question to you!" Yuu grumbled, seemed a little upset, but he can't help that he was really happy to see his senpai again. noticing that the goggle head breathed heavily, he sighed.

'_did he ... run all the way to find me?_'

Yuu suddenly blushed. he then recognized that his senpai is dying, without a drink, yes, he is obviously thirsty.

"w-wait, Kudou san, i will buy you a drink!" Yuu then stood up

"...i'll come with you.." Taiki stood up following Yuu, while Yuu rejected his act

"n-no! you're running out of breath!" he excused "just.. rest your legs!"

"but..." Taiki replied "what if you got lost again?"

with that, Yuu can't argue. besides, he noticed he doesn't know where the stand is.

"come with me.." Taiki said, before he glanced at the manta ray for the last time, and walked towards certain way.

* * *

_"what takes Yuu so long?"_

at home, Nene is all dressed up, watching a movie on her couch, cuddling with Kiriha. she wore her strapless lavender mini dress. her shoulders are covered with a white laced bolero. she also wore a pair of pastel pink tight stockings. Kiriha seemed like he got dressed as well. he wore his navy buttoned shirt, a white vest, and a pair of white jeans as well.

"maybe he's going with his _girlfriend_." Kiriha teased

"eh? impossible!" Nene's eyes widened "he's way too girly! maybe, just maybe..."

"are you saying that your own brother is _gay_?" he chuckled, petting Nene's head

Nene grumbled "it's possible tho, just like-" she said teasingly

"what?" Kiriha cut, glaring at her

"n, nevermind.." she laughed in reply.

Kiriha rolled his eyes, and asked again "where did he go, again?"

"eh, i think.. it was.. i don't know.." she pulled out her phone, checking the messages to reread them, and came up with an answer "OHH! sea world! yes! sea world!"

"should we after him instead?"

"wait for just few minutes, okay? he will be back soon." Nene said, confidently. "and i'm not done watching this movie"

"or.." Kiriha pinned his girlfriend down, staring at her with a slight smirk "we can spend another minutes, doing _something_ here and there.." he whispered through the brunette, causing her face turned red as tomato.

"k-Kiriha!?" she struggled but then being stopped by Kiriha's sweet and hungry kiss. he quickly pulled out his tongue to explore Nene's mouth. he took a peek at Nene's eyes, which are shut, probably due to the sensation she felt.

"ngh...stop!" Nene then somehow managed to push the blonde away from her, realizing saliva run down her lips, she quickly wiped them. "you dirty minded wolf.." she muttered under her blush.

"only for you." he smirked again, hugging his lover from behind tightly. he then kissed her ear softly, causing her to gasp, and letting out a moan. "come on, you're the one who said _we had few minute_s.." he teased

Nene looked away with embarrassment. she knew what her boyfriend's up to, and tried to deny it as well. but she can't deny that she loved being touched by her beloved Kiriha, since they hadn't done it for a while. "you _pervert_.." she quickly returning the kiss and hugged Kiriha's neck possessively.

"i got that as a yes.." he pinned her again, only this time softer. he pulled her bolero away to kiss her neck, and Nene moaned slightly.

* * *

"_two bottles of water please!_"

back to the sea world, they finally reached the stand they were looking for. a souvenir stand who appeared to sell drinks and snacks as well. they got their order, sat down on the closest bench, and they began to gulp the water bottle in a unison.

"man! that's a relieve!" Taiki sighed in satisfaction, the same goes to Yuu.

"i never thought you're that thirsty..." said Yuu, being disbelief by what he saw. the bottle was full just a few seconds ago, and it's now empty. 'is he a camel?' he thought, chuckled.

"what?" the goggle head asked in a slight annoyance "here." Taiki threw a thing to Yuu's hand, and he caught it in reflex.

"what's this?" Yuu asked, until he opened his palm and saw a wristband with a picture of manta ray sewed on it.

"that's a treat from me!" Taiki smiled.

Yuu, feeling a slight blush escaping his cheeks, wearing them on his right hand.

"t-thanks Kudou san!" Yuu smiled happily.

the gogglehead just nodded with a grin "anyway, lend me your phone." Taiki reached out his hands, gesturing Yuu to give his phone.

being confused, Yuu can only hand it to him, instead of being confused more. he reached his pocket and pulled out his iphone. "why?" he asked, being curious.

Taiki hid the phone's screen from Yuu's sight and apparently typing something secretly.

"Kudou san?" Yuu tried to sneak a peek but he failed.

after a few moment, Taiki gave back the phone to the blonde and smiled. he pointed the screen to him. "there.." he said

Yuu, still as confused as ever, he tilted his head to see that his senpai is only typing a group of numbers. he then widened his eyes, noticing what the group of numbers stood for.

"my number." Taiki grinned, handing the phone back to the blonde. "if you got lost again, you know what to do." he checked his own phone, which seemed to be an android instead. "and of course, if you need anything." he finished with a smile.

"eh?" hiding his overjoyed feeling, he stared at his phone, still can't believe what just happened. "t-thankyou, Kudou san!" he then copied the number and went to the contacts and pasted the number, while he typed the name 'Kudou-san'

Taiki, feeling a little bothered by how formal Yuu is, snatched his phone from him for seconds, typing something secretly again, and before the blond got to act, he pointed the screen again.

the blond once again become confused, until he noticed that the goggle head changed the name into 'Taiki-san' . Taiki grinned mischievously looking at his junior who seemed like he flustered again. "T-Taiki..san?" the blond questioned.

"there! much better, right?" Taiki stated in another satisfaction.

"eh, why?"

"calling me by my family name, that's waaaay to formal." he then threw the empty bottle to the dust bin a few meters in front of him, just like when he used to shoot the basketballs. "just think of me as your friend, not as your senior, okay?"

"t-that's impossible, Kudou san!" Yuu shook his head, until he received a glare from his said senpai who doesn't want him to look at him as a senpai. "ee.. i mean, Taiki san.."

the glare vanished and turned into another grin. "good boy!" he patted the blond's hair, smiling fondly. before the blond got his chance to express the tomato face, Taiki stood up and walked towards the exit gate. "we should probably head home now"

"ah, yeah.. you're right.." Yuu noticed the time, it's already close to 7 pm. he quickly followed his senpai, hiding a blush by keep walking out of his sight.

they got in the train back home, and arrived at the station. just when they arrived at the road where they have to part, Taiki followed Yuu instead. "Taiki san?" Yuu looked up to his face.

"i told you yesterday, right?" he smiled upon the blonde again, only causing them to held an awkward moment.

* * *

meanwhile, the couple who just finished their 'privacy time' is now walking towards the station with their coat on.

"mou! you took it too long!" Nene protested, holding her purse and walking in her black high boots, blaming Kiriha for the additional pain she felt.

"hey, don't blame me, i knew you _enjoyed_ it as well." he teased her by pulling her ponytails.

"hey!" she then hit his hand with her purse softly, hiding her pink face. "just shut up already.."

"you're the one who started."

feeling a little irritated, Nene cupped down Kiriha's cheeks and pushing her lips towards his, forcefully. and pulled away in an instant, giggling

"n-Nene!?" this time, Kiriha was surprised. he managed to sort out that his girlfriend was just trying to shut his mouth, and apparently she succeed.

_"...nee-san?"_

a similar voice came through Nene's ear, and she turned her sight only to see her brother stood in front of her in a t-junction. she at first smiled, but it quickly vanished as she saw who was accompanying her brother.

Kiriha, as well, froze while holding Nene's hands, noticing a group of people he met just now. his eyes widened when he saw the blond and the brunette gogglehead.

as to Yuu, not knowing anything, he smiled happily noticing that he accidentally meeting his beloved sister, with someone who appeared to be her boyfriend, the one Nene wanted Yuu to meet. seeing as they kissed, Yuu didn't want to interrupt, so he remained silent until they finished their scene.

the different thing happened to Taiki. he froze, seeing the blonde and the brunette pony tailed girl who are both his age. he sweat dropped, and nervously stared at them without saying a word. he was too surprised to even say a word. he remained silent, until he shook his head, and his face turned pale. he trembled a little.

"Taiki san?" Yuu questioned, nonchalantly

"Yuu...you know him?" Nene, looking at both in disbelief.

"y-yeah.. he's my senior.. and i went to the sea world with him today.. something wrong, nee-san?"

Nene didn't answer, she then glanced at Kiriha. and she stared back to the goggle head.

"Taiki-kun.." Nene smiled slightly "it's been a while.."

"yeah.. it's been a while.." the older blond ended his silence, spoke to Taiki nervously yet he kept his cool attitude.

"Nene...k-Kiriha.." the gogglehead stated. he gulped, clenched his fists.

"y-you know..each other?" the younger blonde turned his attention to the three of them, asking innocently. but he, can feel the atmosphere around them changed. it's like a bright yellow who turned into a dark brown. the atmosphere is really heavy.

"Yuu.. i'll be going." Taiki stated, as he glanced at Yuu "thanks for today." he faked a smile and started to walk away quickly, close to running.

"t-Taiki san!" Yuu, who was surprised. he saw that smile again. the smile that seemed like it hid something deep inside. the smile he didn't want to see. he then turned his attention to the couple who seemed like rather worried or scared. it's obvious that they're feared of something, and that happens when they noticed the brunette gogglehead was there, watching them.

"nee-san.." Yuu called to his sister's name, and caught a glimpse to the frozen older blonde as well.

"yes, Yuu?" she answered weakly

..

.

Yuu looked at his right hand and he saw the wristband from his senpai. he then quickly turned back to his sister.

...

..

.

"aren't you going to explain what just happened?"

* * *

thereee! another chapter xD

so the slight other ship, none other than KiriNe. i do ship them, but tbh i ship KiriTai more. i might made a lot of grammatical errors and misspelling.

you might get to guess what will be happening on the next chapter.

_**SPOILER : there will be a slight KiriTai on the next chapter.**_

i hope you guys know what i meant :3

thanks for reading!

Reviews are a must /no jk/

i mean, please drop a review :3 thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4!

there's a slight kiritai here okaaay

and tagiru will appear xD

so here you go, chapter 4! this chapter is actually not making the story develop. idk why i wrote this but well.

**disclaimer : i do not own digimon**

* * *

Get To Know You Better : chapter 4

Yuu crawled to the side of his bed.

his room was a little too dark to recognize his surroundings, it was just a flashing moonlight that came across his window, towards his desk, where his manta-ray wristband sat. he held tight his phone, squinting his eyes to look at the brighter screen that seemed to hurt his eyes a little, since he's surrounded by darkness. noticing there were no notifications, he looked to his desk again.

"i can't believe this..." he then shut his eyes, remembering the conversation he had back then with his sister and the soon brother in law, who are having the dinner at the moment.

all the flashbacks were spread all over his mind..

.

..

they ended up going back to the apartment instead of going to the destined restaurant, in order to sort things out. or at least, clear things off Yuu's mind blowed thoughts. the couple took a sit on the couch where they used to have their little '_war_'.

'_why did Taiki san know my sister? and why did he run away?'_ is all Yuu worried about by the moment.

the youngest went to the kitchen in reflex, serve the other two with a cup of hot tea in just minutes, hoping things would calm down. he then sit just across them, putting the cups in the coffee table. apparently he succeed. the frown in both the couple's eyes are slowly fading as they sighed after they took a sip from the cup. at least the atmosphere went lighter.

"so.. nee-san?" the blonde broke the silence with his soft voice.

as a respond for her being called, she nervously glanced at her brother "yeah.. i will explain.."

"Taiki and Kiriha," she pointed at the other blonde that sat next to her "are both my best friends.."

"was." the older blonde added "she was my best friend, and Taiki.."

to prevent the mood from going down, Yuu changed the topic a little.

"Taiki san was in hong kong?"

/Nene has been staying in hong kong since she's an 8 grader/

"ah..no. i met him and Kiriha when i was a 5 grader. apparently they were best friends already." she then turned to see her boyfriend who kept his silence and gave a nod few seconds later.

"i knew Taiki since elementary, along with the redhead your age.." Kiriha stopped, trying yo remember her name

"Akari Hinomoto?"

the older blonde once again nodded.

"we decided to attend the same junior high school, and apparently Akari chose a different one from ours, since she's also our junior.." Nene added

"and that school she's attending is the same as my junior high?"

"yes, brother." she nodded calmly, and continued "and few things happened..."

the silence hit them one more time.

"Taiki.. turned out to confessed his feelings.. that he had been hiding for the past 3 years.." the brunette stopped.

"and it appeared that, it's a..."

"an one sided love." Kiriha then cut Nene's words, noticing he also have to help her explaining the matter.

Yuu widened his eyes. he can feel himself sweating. "to..whom?"

Kiriha and Nene glanced to each other, and nodded in agreement. they quickly answered, not to make the silence lasted.

the answer stabbed Yuu to the throat. he held his breath. he couldn't say a thing but widened his eyes. he could feel his mind going nowhere and his knees are trembling. glad that he still had the power to stay still, he then finally breathed.

..

.

back to his room where he's been laying, he muttered. "i can't believe that Taiki san is..."

"_gay_.."

he opened his eyes again and gazed towards his phone.

"he even had a giant crush over Kiriha san.."

the things happened few minutes earlier echoed in his mind.

..

..

.

the blonde chose not to participate to his sister's dinner and stayed in bed imagining things instead. when they left, he quickly took a shower and had a little snack, whatever it was there in his fridge, because he can't deny his hungry tummy. after he had done, he went towards his room and bumped himself to his bed. he sighed heavily with his eyes shut.

"what should i do?" he asked himself still in disbelief. he thought for minutes, until he finally got up from his position and picked up his phone from the desk. typing few things, his face was full of doubt. it's between the "send" or "back" button. he stared to his own screen for a few minutes, until he made sure to press the send button.

.

_Taiki san, it's Yuu._

_thanks again for today! i hope we can go together another time too!_

_it was really fun._

_good night!_

_ps : my sister told me few things.. i hope you're feeling better soon._

..

.

and after he sent his senpai the message, he buried his face to the pillow, until now, his phone showed him no reply. "i shouldn't have texted him.." he murmured with a frown on his face.

"but..." Yuu continued, his frown suddenly vanished "if he's interested in guys then..i do had chance... right?" he stared to the ceiling with his blushing cheeks, until he got surprised by his phone's notification.

he jumped from his position, into a sitting position, holding his phone with two hands at once.

"..a m-message from T-Taiki san..." he could feel his lips were forming a small smile. but then he returned to his serious pace, getting his heart ready to open it, revealing the full inbox.

.

_yo, yuu! sorry i ran off just like that_

_it was fun for me too, sorry i didn't completely walk you home.  
and sorry that i said sorry a little bit too much.  
see you on monday!_

please keep it secret from Tagiru, okay?  
thanks yuu.

.

the blonde suddenly turned pink. he could feel his heart beating fast, to get such a long reply from his senpai. he then smiled and laid down once more, this time with a whole lot more relaxation and sighed happily. "the past is in the past.. right?" and he finally drowned in his deep sleep.

* * *

_the next day._

Yuu, Nene, and Kiriha went to the mall. there wasn't even a shop that Nene and Yuu ignored, and there were at least three or four bags on each of Kiriha's hands. he could only mumble how impressive the Amanos are when it comes to shopping. they noticed every of the sale sign and calculated the prices carefully.

slightly irritated, Kiriha coughed "Yuu.. you're a guy right?" he then reached out one of his hands, handing Yuu some of the bags.

Yuu's eyes widened, he then quickly took the bags. "s-sorry Kiriha san!"

"oh come on Kiriha" Nene teased, hugging her boyfriend's arm.

"i can't understand where is the fun." Kiriha mocked

"that's probably because you haven't get anything!" Yuu answered, teasing him just like what his sister did.

Kiriha couldn't argue. he just shut his eyes and grumbled.

"Yuu! look at that! half prices!" Nene grabbed her brother's arm and quickly ran to the shop she pointed.

Yuu handed the bags he held to Kiriha, so he could move freely around the shop. "we'll be back Kiriha san!"

"seriously.." the older blonde mumbled, but he followed them anyway. no, he followed them but he didn't enter the shop. "i'll be waiting outside!"

* * *

Yuu entered the shop to check on the shirts, while his sister looked for skirts.

"nee-san! which look better on me?" he said, grabbing two shirts of different colors.

"ah.. i believe the yellow one suits you better, but.. i thought you'veh ad enough yellows..."

"okay, so i'll take this salmon instead?"

"it's rare to see you in shades of red.."

Yuu suddenly gasped. the color red reminded him of his senpai. yes, Kudou Taiki. he seemed like he only had reds in his wardrobe. "oh well.. it doesn't look bad, right?"

they then entered the underwear section, where Nene quickly pulled Yuu to the women tank top racks.

"Yuu! lavender or lime?" she took two pieces of spaghetti strap tank top and pointed to her brother.

"shouldn't you be asking Kiriha san instead?" the blonde was actually feeling embarrassed, knowing no men will enter the women underwear section unless they're coming with their girlfriend. he tried to cover his eyes when it comes to bras and panties.

"oh come on Yuu, i helped you chose your shirt, help me to chose this too!" she pleaded. she started to look for her size, while Yuu gazed towards the other colors, near the red racks.

"oh come on Akari, you just got a new tank top right?"

suddenly a similar voice attracted his attention. he turned his head, and in amazement, he widened his eyes. yeah, it was definitely someone he knew.

"eh, this one is red! and it's different from my new salmon!"

"actually i don't really care. but you don't have to drag me all the way here!"

"Taiki? what happened to the 'i can't turn my back on you' ?"

"..Taiki san?"

the redhead and the goggle head turned their view, and surprisedly looking at the blonde who stood in front of their argue.

"Yuu?" Taiki asked, in disbelief.

the said blonde did just as what he always does, examined them. Akari wore short brown flare skirt and a black stocking, with a laced black tank top and a pair of brown boots. while his beloved senpai, as always, wore his red t-shirt with golden stripes at the bottom, and a knee length gray shorts, hanging belt, along with his crimson basketball shoes. similar to the shoes he wore yesterday, but they were actually different.

'_how many basketball shoes does Taiki san own?' thought Yuu._

Akari carried two shopping bags, while Taiki brought a shopping basket with him, with pairs of boxers in it. Yuu shook his head, getting the nasty things out of his mind.

"Yuu !" Akari smiled in happily, approaching the blonde. she then stopped and an awkward expression formed on her face. she noticed that they were surrounded by bras and panties everywhere, while the one who stood alone in front of her is definitely a guy. "why ...are you..."

"AH I.. I CAME HERE WITH MY SISTER!" Yuu quickly turned red and shook his head, pointing at her sister who seemed rather busy with the tank tops.

"oh, yeah,.. sorry.." Akari laughed nervously. she knew that there's no way Yuu, went to the women underwear section all alone, what for?

"wait,,you came here with your sister?" Taiki asked. the blonde could sense the little nervous feeling on his senpai's face. "so..Kiriha is,,,"

Akari quickly smacked Taiki's back "it has been a year, Taiki."

the goggle head did nothing but rubbing his back. he exclaimed justa s his childhood friend smacked her "ouch?"

"oh right, sorry." Akari smirked

"so...?" the blonde just smiled towards the two, not knowing what to say.

"we'd like to meet them!" Akari quickly pulled the brunette, ignoring his complains.

Yuu smiled brighter. he then pulled Akari to where his busy sister was standing. yeah, she haven't chose any tank tops yet.

"Nene!" shouted the redhead. she sure missed the idol.

being called, she turned her view to see the redhead she definitely recognized, but still in a little disbelief, for meeting in a coincidence like that. "Akari? Taiki-kun?"

"i'm sorry about last night.." the brunette forced himself to speak out.

"it's alright Taiki-kun! i clearly understand how you felt." nene smiled warmly, making Taiki sighed, until her gaze turned to the redhead.

they then hugged, staring at each other. they spent their time telling each other how they've changed. while Yuu and Taiki stood there doing nothing. they felt a little awkward, knowing where they stood. surrounded by bras. "i.. i will be at the cashier.." the gogglehead mumbled, he glanced at Yuu, offering him to follow him.

Yuu nodded. it's obvious, he would rather follow his senpai and queue instead of surrounded by women underwear.

* * *

everything went fast, Kiriha who waited outside, leaned to a wall across the shop with shopping bags next to his feet. "Kiriha kun!"

the older blonde noticed that his name was being called, but it wasn't Nene's or Yuu's voice. just as he looked to the source, he widened his eyes, to see his girlfriend bringing more bags, and a redhead walking next to her. while Yuu accompanied the goggle head next to him. both brought a shopping bag with them. "Akari? t-Taiki?" asked Kiriha, also in same disbelief that Nene showed.

"yo!" Akari smiled, poking his arm teasingly.

"you sure become taller." Kiriha poked her head, smirking as always.

"k-Kiriha.." said a calm, yet heavy voice behind Akari.

in reflex, he turned his gaze to the brunette gogglehead who seemed a little guilty. "Taiki."

"i.. i'm sorry yesterday i ran just like that."

noticing that Taiki was trembling, Kiriha patted his shoulder.

"it's alright Taiki."

noticing a smile formed on Kiriha's lips, Taiki sighed again. his smile explained everything, that's what he could see. he could feel a little blush creeped its way to his cheeks. "a-ah..okay.." he stepped back and looked away, clenched his fist, grabbing tight the shopping bag he brought.

Yuu, on the other side, noticing that his senpai is holding himself back. he gazed towards the brunette and sighed.

"alright! i'm hungry now." Nene murmured

"why don't we have a lunch together?" suggested Akari, hugging Nene's arm

"that's a great idea! right, Kiriha?" Nene glanced back at his boyfriend, who only nodded.

"yeah. i'm hungry too." Yuu added

"let's go then" Taiki continued

"Yuu.." Kiriha frowned as Yuu began to walk following the girls

"ah! i forgot!" he then walked towards Kiriha and grabbed two bags from his hands "eheheh sorry Kiriha san.." Kiriha then smirked a little, leaving Yuu behind to chase his girl, Nene.

Taiki walked next to Yuu's right side, following the others. he took a little sight at Yuu's hand. 'he brought three shopping bags.' he thought

"two of these are my sister's.." Yuu mumbled, while the brunette laughed. "which is yours?"

"e-eh," feeling a little surprised, Yuu jumped a few steps. "t-this one.." he said, lifting his right hand.

Taiki snatched the bag from his hand, which caused Yuu flinched "t-Taiki san?"

"it looks heavy." he smiled towards the questioning Yuu "it's shown in your face."

Yuu couldn't say anything. instead of arguing, he looked away to hide his red face. yeah, it's been a while since he saw his senpai smiled warmly towards him. he was actually really happy. "t-thanks.." he murmured.

and the brunette smiled again, ignoring the noisy chatter the people in front of them were causing.

* * *

"_Ah! what a great day!_"

Yuu jumped to his bed, with his pajamas on. he was really exhausted after all.

"it was such a good coincidence to met Taiki san!" he drowned in his thought, from where he met the Kudou-guy, had a bad dream about his lustful senpai, their unexpected date at the sea world, a secret that only few people knew, and today their coincidence meeting.

"a lot of thing happened.." he sighed

"but...if he let me know about his secret, i must be pretty important, right?" the blonde snapped out of his thought and shook his head. "i've got to sleep.."

_the next morning._

Yuu awoke early as always, where his sister and her boyfriend is still in their bedroom. he often wondered what they were doing, but, wasn't it obvious? yeah, they must be sleeping.

he took a shower and prepared his uniform. a soft yellow long shirt, folded, with a light brown checkered long pants, along with tie of the same color. just as he finished, he headed to the kitchen to have a cereal for breakfast, and prepared his bento, along with breakfast for the couple. Yuu is incredibly talented at cooking, not that he can cook deliciously, he can also cook quickly.

things ready in just few minutes. he ran back to his room and packed his bag. he put his shoes on, not forget to bring the basketball shoes along with him. "yosh! i'm ready!"

when he walked put of the house, he was surely surprised to see who has been waiting for him.

"Tagiru? what the- no, h-how?"

"is it that strange for me to woke up earlier than you?" he glared "i haven't finished my mathematic homework! and i need your help, Yuu!" he pleaded.

noticing the eyebags on tagiru's face, he was sure that the younger gogglehead put all his effort to his homework. ".. fine,, but treat me a can of soda after the club, deal?"

"YES! deal! OH Yuu YOU'RE SO NICEE !" said tagiru, giving Yuu a spoiled hug.

"ehhh get awayyy" he pulled away with his disgusted face.

"now let us run to school!"

"EHH WA-"

too late Yuu, tagiru took your hands earlier than your response.

* * *

"MAN IT WAS A RELIEVE!" tagiru skipped happily, running around the court with his jersey and basketball shoes.

"you're welcome." Yuu muttered sarcastically, jogged next to the gogglehead.

"don't be so mean, Yuu-chan!" teased tagiru, which caused Yuu to turn pink and he began to chase after tagiru.

"aren't they as interesting as always?" said another gogglehead

"you do enjoy seeing them like that, don't you?" Akari replied with a smirk

"heh, of course!"

"just what kind of senpai are you.."

with that, Taiki smirked. they didn't meet at the lunchtime today, because of Taiki having an extra class. a relieved smile formed on his lips. it's probably because he missed them. or, him?

"oh, look who's happy now." the redhead teased, bumping to him with a cone in her hand and smiled slyly.

"i-it's not like that!" the brunette blushed, looking away.

"yeah, not like that..." Akari smirked again. "you haven't told me about the sea world."

"what? don't tell me you weren't coming on purpose!?"

"well yeah, i might.. but my effort went well, right?"

"what do you mean?" the brunette asked confusedly, still blushing.

"seriously. since when did '_Kudou-san_' become '_Taiki-san_' ?" another smirk approached Akari's lips.

"cut it off would you!" Taiki complained, starting to make distance between them. "it's normal, okay!"

"yeah, it kinda reminds me of.. ao-"

Taiki then glared at Akari. this time, Akari shut her mouth. "right. sorry.."

"there's no way.." the goggle head added

"there's no way i'm falling in love again." he finished

the situation went awkward to both of them, until a bright cheerful voice approached them.

"Taiki san! let's practice three on three!" the said blonde shouted to his senpai, waving his hand, while the younger goggle head who stood next to him looked shocked.

"since when did you call him by his name?" he jaw dropped, asking the blonde in such disbelief. because he was a little envious that Yuu, got close to Taiki a step further.

"saturday!" Yuu sticked his tongue out and walked to his senpai.

"nooooo that means.. I MAY CALL HIM WITH HIS NAME TOO!"

the older gogglehead chuckled a little then shoo, his head.

"right? Akari?" his question twitched Akari's eyes. just after that, he turned away and walked to the boys.

"oh calm down guys! of course you may!" he laughed and patting both of their shoulders.

while Akari, stood next to the court, sighing.

she couldn't help but shrug.

she finally murmured her reply with her worried expression.

...

..

.

"I don't know, Taiki.."

..

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

should have known i didn't put the " to be continued " on third chapter eheh.

this chapter is confusing! i know! and i do believe you'll find a lot of grammatical errors. i'm sorry to write this kind of chapter that doesn't develop the story plot ;-;

..

please review xD


	5. Chapter 5

hehe. another weird chapter. i don't even think this chapter develop the story.

it feels like a short that has no connection to the whole story. i got no review for the fourth chapter. i think the best chapter so far is the third tho,

anyways, there you go!

semi-insp by _Love Somebody - Maroon 5_

_**DISCLAIMER : i don't own digimon.**_

* * *

Get to Know You Better : Chapter 5

'_i know your inside you're feeling so hollow'_

the song kept echoing through his ear. he jogged in the morning around the park. with his crimson basketball shoes, a red hoodie, and black knee-length training pants. he brought his ipod with him, with the earbuds on. wristbands both on his arm, clenched fist, panting and sweats dropped all over his neck. he put his goggles, his basketball, and bag on the bench while he warmed up.

_'but if i fall for you'_

_'i'll never recover'_

"now where the hell are those two.." he muttered.

it's been 30 minutes that the brunette goggle head relaxed his muscle by jogging around the park next to the court where they will be practicing alone, for the three on three match next week.

'_i really wanna love somebody'_

_'i really wanna dance the night away'_

nonetheless he kept jogging following the rhyme of the song. it was actually his favorite song. not that the song related to him.

'_i really wanna touch somebody'_

_'i think about you every single day'_

and that song actually reminded him of a guy. his eyes are now staring blankly ahead, with his mind going off nowhere.

"jogging alone?" said the voice he had just imagined. he looked to his left and noticed a guy, in his yellow lime hoodie and a white basketball pants, along with his trademark basketball shoes, a chartreuse with bright yellow stripes, jogged next to him. his sleeves were long enough to cover his wrist, yet it was clearly visible that he wore a wristband, with similar pattern of manta ray. his hoodie covered his golden locks, but he could still recognize who that was.

"you're late." Taiki stated.

"it took me much longer to prepare breakfast for three" Yuu answered, narrowing his eyes.

the goggle head chuckled and turned his sight to the pathway.

'_i know we're only halfway there'_

_'but you can take me all the way'_

"i see.." he replied

'_you can take me all the way.'_

"it's rare to see you bringing your ipod"

"well it's necessary for me if i'm going to jog alone."

"now you're not, right?"

'_ooooh, ooooh_'

'_oooooh, o-o-ohh'_

_'take me all the way'_

"yeah. just a bit more.."

'_you can take me all the way..'_

with the ending, he plugged his ipod and the earbuds, rolling them and put them in his bags. he sat down, setting his legs straight, and gulped his water bottle.

"so, where's Tagiru?"

the blonde shrugged "no idea.."

"Taiki SAAN! Yuu!"

"oh now i know." the blonde smirked and gazed towards the younger goggle boy, who appeared with his blue hoodie and his aqua basketball shorts, and a pair of azure basketball shoes. it must not be a coincidence that all of them were wearing hoodies, right? he was a little disappointed that Tagiru got the "_Taiki san_" as well.

"you're late." said them both in unison, with a smirk plastered on their face.

Tagiru said nothing but pouted. "right right, i'm sorry that i disturbed your moment."

"what did you say?!" Yuu exclaimed at the younger goggle head who seemed to laugh at the moment.

Taiki followed his laugh with small chuckles. this time, it's the blonde's turn to pout.

"let's just start our practice.." he muttered.

"Yuu! i was just joking!" Tagiru patted his best friend's back teasingly

"i know! i haven't heard of you being serious anyway." Yuu added.

"wh- was that a payback?" the brunette exclaimed back.

"i never got tired of seeing this." Taiki laughed, holding his tummy "okay let's start.."

not to notice the number of the girls who were looking at the court where the three guys were standing. some of them sat on the bench to have a better look, while some of them hid behind the fence. their attentions were all attached to the one and only Taiki Kudou and his junior, Yuu Amano. some of them are also admiring Tagiru for his hot head. even Tagiru doesn't know why.

to begin their practice, they have to took off their hoodie and change to their t-shirt or jersey.

without hesitation, Taiki took off his hoodie to reveal he wasn't wearing anything behind it.

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

said voices inside Yuu's head. it was actually shouted by the fangirls too.

his tan skin weren't covered by anything, and it shimmered in the morning sunlight. his body is slim, yet muscular. not in the best six pack shape, yet shaped enough to make all the girls squeal.

even Yuu and Tagiru consciously stared at his abs. they both blushed. this is the moment where they feel their gayness are taking over their mind. but well, Yuu is actually gay, right? how about Tagiru? i'm pretty sure that he's straight. but i'm also pretty sure that he would go gay for his senpai.

he couldn't lie. it was such a turn on for him. Yuu gulped. 'i must not think of it..'

not knowing all the noises and squeals, followed by stares, the goggle head took his jersey from his bag and his revealed abs were concealed. sighs of disappointment can be heard eveywhere, even from Yuu and Tagiru.

"hm? what's wrong? why aren't you guys changing?" asked Taiki nonchalantly.

the two were still gone to the sight they just saw. "AH NOTHIIIING!" Tagiru snapped from his imagination.

the other two already wore their jerseys behind the hoodies. another sighs of disappointment reached the court when they took off their hoodies.

"look at that Yuu, Tagiru, the fangirl's screams" the older gogglehead laughed

"he seriously didn't notice what happened earlier, did he?" Yuu mumbled to Tagiru, and Tagiru nodded in agreement.

"what was that just now?" asked the nonchalant Taiki, again.

"ah,.. nothing,,"

"come on, we're wasting time!" cut Tagiru, as he began to dribble the ball and ran to the court. the other two nodded and followed.

* * *

"man, that practice was something!"

"yeah, you shot thrice and none of them were in." said Yuu, sarcastically.

"hey! shoots were basically lucks!"

"not when you're not aiming for the ring." the other brunette chuckled, while the blonde giggled

"Taiki san? you're backing up Yuu?" he pouted

"hey come on, i was joking." the eldest laughed, seeing his junior's sullen face.

the younger gogglehead turned to look to the older, and laughed, even tho the pout remained. "anyway Yuu, how about tonight?" he quickly looked away to Yuu

"ah, yeah, i prepared everything!"

"everything?" Taiki inquired

"yup! a sleepover! along with Akari!" explained Tagiru.

"Akari ?" he couldn't help but inquired again.

"yup!"

"and you're not inviting me?" Taiki murmured, feeling a little bit upset, yet he hid his feelings.

"ah, i don't know why, but Yuu told me not to ask you.." Tagiru then looked at the blonde, giving him a little glare.

"w-well..." the said blonde were trying his best to avoid the misunderstanding. he actually didn't invite his senpai because Kiriha was staying in his house. knowing it would inconvenience him for how unstable he is. but it's also obvious that he couldn't spit them out in front of Tagiru. so, instead of explaining, he just stared to the said senpai.

his bright soft lavender eyes tried to communicate to the dark gray. without Tagiru's notice, he tried his best to give him the code. he finally gave up when Taiki raised his eyebrows. "ugh.. this is harder than i thought." mumbled him with a depressed sigh.

"actually," he began to speak "it's okay for Taiki san to come, if he wanted to..."

noticing his accentuation on some of the words, he finally understood what his junior intended to say. he felt flutters reached his chest, knowing that Yuu cared for his feelings. at first, he actually thought that the blonde didn't want him around. but that thought quickly all faded away into a bright relieved smile.

he then approached Yuu, grabbing his shoulder, holding him from walking faster. they let Tagiru walk faster than them, so they were behind him. he then whispered to the blonde softly "it's alright, Yuu." he then released his grab, only to part from the other two, to his house.

the blonde gasped to hear Taiki's soft calm voice just before his very ear. like always, he blushed, his cheeks turned pink. the brunette just smiled and waved his hand. "i'll be there after dinner." with that, he turned away and gone by the distance.

"so.. he will be coming?" asked Tagiru, who seemed like he missed a lot of things.

"probably.." he smiled and skipped his steps, unnoticed.

but Tagiru did. he noticed the strange expression Yuu made. "why so happy?" he then smirked.

"i-i'm not!" he denied. deep inside it was hurt not to ask his senpai to spend the night with them, but he also didn't want Taiki to feel uncomfortable as well. that's why, he was really glad.

"oh really?" Tagiru inquired "i thought you weren't that excited about the sleepover.."

"i-i am!"

"so, Taiki san will have to join the truth or dare too, right?"

"ah..." now that Tagiru mentioned it, he forgot about the main course of the sleepover. the truth or dare. or at least their own version of truth or dare.

"i got that as a yes." the goggle head grinned evilly, while the blonde stared at him with his narrow eyes. he sighed, knowing what Tagiru was thinking.

* * *

"now boys, go take a shower!

ordered Nene to the other three who finished their dinner. she then grabbed Akari's arm and dragged her to her room. "you can take a bath at my bathroom. i'm sure you'd like to use the hot tub."

"eh? that's not fair!" Tagiru groaned. as he walked to the sink with his dishes, he felt a death glare were approaching his back.

"what? you want to enter a girl's room too?" mocked Kiriha, punched his head a little.

"ouch ouch! i was talking about the hot tub!"

"it's kinda surprising to see you guys get along really well.." Akari joked, followed by the laughter of the others.

"well, he gets along with anybody just fine." Yuu muttered

"was that a compliment?" Tagiru asked, while Yuu gave him his '_you don't say?_' look.

they all laughed once again, before heading to their room, preparing to have a shower, except Yuu. he washed the dishes, all alone. he was too happy to notice himself being exhausted. he wiped the plates happily, while humming his tone.

"oh look who's really happy now.." said a teasing voice behind him. it was none other but his sister, who appeared to wait for her turn in taking the shower.

"nee-san!" to his surprise, there were mo sign of the brunette from anywhere. she just laughed to see his brother squealed.

"so, i assume you asked Taiki kun too, right?"

"w-wh-" Yuu tried to defend himself, but he got cut off by his sister.

"oh shusshhh!" she pointed a finger to Yuu's lips. "i know you did."

with his sister's finger pointed to his lips, he could do nothing but nod.

"correct me if i'm wrong, but.. that's why you were really happy, right?"

"i-i..." he stood frozen, giving a pout to his sister. she knew everything!

realizing the young blonde's response, she giggled calmly. she apparently understood how it feels to be found out gay by his own sister. she then patted the trembling body, calming it.

"it's okay Yuu, no need to be afraid." she then smiled. the smile was enough to stop Yuu's trembles.

it was like a magical spell that can awoke a sleeping beauty. the atmosphere turned in an instant. they both then smiled at each other.

"_**RING**_!"

"speaking of the devil." Nene smirked. she then took the plate Yuu was holding, among with the cloth. "you go open the door while i continue this."

a sudden fluster plastered on his face. yes, it's quite obvious that the blonde would reject the sister's offer and will tell her to do vice versa. but he never did even once win an argue with his sister. he then shrugged, and ran towards the door, while his sister smiled teasingly behind him.

"Taiki san!"

as Yuu opened the door, he stopped as he noticed that there was something different from his senpai. like usual, his outfit has the shades of red and all. _'what is the difference? just now..'_ the confusion lured the blonde to examine the brunette deeper. '_it's not his face, nor his outfit, nor his shoes..'_

Taiki, on the other hand, chuckled. he couldn't stand looking at the '_confused Yuu_' any longer. his senpai knew him too well to notice what was on his mind. "let me see, where are my goggles?" he inquired, pointed to his forehead.

it didn't take a lot of time for Yuu to reassure the words. "oh, no goggles. that's why." he poked both his palm together in acknowledgement.

"i knew you were wondering about that." the brunette chuckled again, causing the blonde to blush /ugh Yuu why did you blush so much/

"sorry for interrupting, but.." a friendly yet teasing voice creeped through the background

"are you two going to stay there or take a bath and get a room?"

it was Nene's. with that, Taiki glanced to Yuu's back and smiled "yo, Nene!"

seeing the pace between them changed, Yuu sighed in relief. there didn't seem to be any burden or heavy atmosphere left.

"just so you know Taiki, Yuu haven't had his shower." Nene pointed at Yuu nonchalantly, joking around as she put one of her hand on her hips. they both laughed, while Yuu pouted again with embarrassment,

"n-nee san!" as his cheeks turned pink, he began to walk away and going upstairs. "i think Kiriha san and Tagiru finished theirs. it's my turn."

Taiki laughed a little, lifting his backpack and undoing his shoes "so, Nene, where do i sleep?"

the other brunette of the opposite sex said nothing. she put a hand on her chin instead, and her eyes rolled. 'l_et me see..there are my bedroom, Yuu's bedroom, and two guest room which are occupied by Tagiru and Akari...'_ suddenly a lightbulb popped out above her head. she knew just what to do.

* * *

"ah! that's relieving!"

Yuu sighed happily and walked from the bathroom to his room, only covered by a bathrobe. he was clearly satisfied that hygiene is not a problem anymore, because even he could tell that his body smells worse than onions after the basketball practice that day, and he had no chance of taking shower, because he had to buy groceries and all. with his hums, he opened the door to his bedroom happily, only to be shocked.

"done already?" the brunette who sat on his bed, appeared to read a book glanced to where the door located.

"Taiki san? why are you here?" he asked, disbelieved.

"ah." he then pulled his bookmark and slide it to the page he read, folding the book to pay full attention to the blonde. "your sister told me that we should share room, since your room is the only one with double bed." he replied nonchalantly, with a small smile. "not to mention your sister's because i think both of the sides are occupied as well.

Yuu was speechless. he didn't know what to do. should he be happy or should he be nervous? it was complicated. all the feelings quickly fused into one, awkward. wouldn't it be really delightful to spend a night together with your beloved ones? yet it would also be very awkward if you were going to spend it in the same room. moreover, in the same freaking bed.

"something wrong, Yuu?"

"n-no! of course you may stay here!" he panicked as he took few steps to the wardrobe to look for underwear and pajama to wear. once he finished, he closed the wardrobe and turned to look at his senpai, embarrassedly. "are you going to watch me-"

"ah! ye- i mean, no! of course no!" Taiki flustered, not wanting Yuu to get the wrong idea. he quickly opened his book again and attached his sight to it. "you go on changing, i will not peek."

at first, the blonde doubted his words. but thinking the intention of taking a peek was close to impossible, he wore his underwear anyway. he undone his bathrobe, and let them fell to the floor, while wiping his wet golden blond locks with another soft towel.

Taiki, who tried to focus and read the book, can't resist the need of taking a glimpse of the blonde in front of him. he got to see Yuu's white back. his skin reflected the lamp's light. it was a bright cream, close to white. "he must have treated his skin very well." Taiki thought.

Yuu pulled up his pajama's bottom and the torso. the back's skin is now covered by a bright salmon colored cotton-like cloth. it was rare to see him wearing another color than yellow. but he actually liked it. he quickly opened another page and continued his reading.

"alright, let's head downstair." Yuu looked to the senpai, combing his hair. "to gather with everyone."

"mhm." answered him, with a bit hesitation. he folded his book and put them on the bedside table, and looked down to his feet which reached the furred floor next to the bed. 'i never knew staring at rug would be this fun'. his expression was clear : a slight frown.

knowing that he hesitated, Yuu walked closer, picked his bathrobe and the towel, and threw them right at the senpai's face. it's okay not to show respect sometimes, right?

"Yuu!?" Taiki snapped.

"that's for hesitating!" Yuu frowned "i knew you would show me that face if i ask you to join the sleepover."

"that's why.. i didn't.."

this time, it was Taiki's turn to be speechless. above the less respective act he did to him, he could see that Yuu was just worried about him. is seeing him frowning troubled Yuu that much? that's why, he didn't say anything.

"thanks to Tagiru's blurt." Yuu walked closer to pick the things he just threw, and walked away to face the door, only to be stopped by the senpai's call.

"wait, Yuu!" he called, close to shouting.

"sorry.. and... thankyou." he smiled. it was all he need to show his happines.

"i'll catch up downstair." he continued

...

..

"yeah, you better do!"

the blonde looked back, sticked his tongue and exit the room in seconds. several seconds later, he leaned to the door and exhaled deeply. "i wasn't...spoiling anything, was i?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"alright! it's my turn to ask!"

Akari pumped up as she got her turn to ask for the truth or dare, and they were spinning the bottle to decide the victim. they sat on a pillow, a circular rug, divided into six different colors with exact sizes. the one who sat next to Akari was Nene, and then Kiriha, Tagiru, Yuu, and the last one, Taiki.

yes. their own version of truth or dare. the turns for asker are taken by spinning the bottle too. and right by the moment, the bottle which Akari spun just now, started to spin around slower and slowe, until its arrow pointed to Yuu's zone.

"Yuu-kun!" Akari exclaimed, pointing at the blonde. while he himself widened his eyes and jumped a little from his seat as a response.

"honestly..it has been four times.." Yuu mumbled.

"maybe the arrow liked you, brother." Nene teased and the other 4 laughed, while Yuu sweat dropped. he then sighed, knowing that there's no need to argue.

"truth or dare?"

"..dare"

"mhm okay. everybody, pick one!" Akari reached out her hand, which was holding few paper cuts. was it some kind of lottery?

"wait, aren't you involving another game here?" Taiki narrowed his eyes, a slight sight of no interest.

"yeah, just do it!"

everyone except Yuu moved closer to reach the paper cuts and found there were numbers written on it.

"since Yuu-kun chose dare.." she rubbed her finger against her chin, and finally came out with an idea "you have to kiss both number one and three. on the cheek!" she finished her statement with a wink, while Yuu looked devastated.

"don't worry Yuu." said a calming voice across him. "i'm number one." Nene raised her paper cut to reveal what was written. without noticing the surroundings, he crawled to his front and gave her sister a smooth tender loving kiss. Nene smiled. he blushed a little, while leaning back to his sitting position. "who's number three?" Akari inquired.

suddenly a gap of silence filled them. some of them were exchanging eye contacts. "i'm two." Kiriha stated, pointing out his paper.

"that makes me four." Tagiru laughed. with that, the older blonde and the younger gogglehead smirked to the one and only brunette who haven't even say a word. "that makes you number three, Taiki san!"

Yuu gulped.

'_oh shit_.' he thought

Taiki's skin went pale. he clenched his fist tightly, and released the hold of his paper cuts.

"three.."

the other four said in a unison, as they read what was written on the paper.

'_crap_.' Taiki thought. it's actually okay since it was only truth or dare, that's what he thought. but noticing the surroundings, who gave such sly smile to both of them, he became nervous.

"now now, this looks interesting." said Kiriha, as he let out a small smirk and rested his chin on his palm.

"seriously, a guy kissing a guy!?" Tagiru exclaimed "which part is interesting?"

"every part." the only redhead laughed to Tagiru's question. she sounded satisfied by her own choice. "now don't waste the time and do as what i said!" she then pointed to Yuu.

the younger blonde shook his head, to avoid the shades of pink entering his cheeks. he then complained "n-no! there's no way i would do that!"

"oooh.. why ?"

the question from his sister made him wanted to blush even more. he quickly glanced to Taiki, staring at both of his eyes, giving him the what-should-i-do look. Yuu's face which was pretty cute by Taiki's point of view, made his way through all of Taiki's attention. it seemed like he calmed down from the pressure he got.

the older brunette didn't even think about his surroundings anymore, and he smiled warmly to the younger blonde. "it's just a dare, right?"

with that, Yuu's eyes widened as he received the smile. he looked again to his senpai, asking for certainty, and replied with a nod. the brunette then crossed his arm and moved his view a little bit lower.

the blonde thought for seconds in his mind, whether should or shouldn't he do the dare. but it was just a game after all.

he calmed down, and proceed to lean closer to the said brunette.

the others were watching with excitement. one of them smirked, one of them giggled, one of them fangirled, while the other one seemed a little bit disgusted, yet they paid full attention to the view.

Yuu closed his eyes, grabbing Taiki's shoulder which was a little bit taller than him, to avoid kissing another area. the senpai shut his eyes as well, while slight blush rand own his cheeks. he can feel himself getting pumped, and a same beat could also be felt by Yuu's chest. both of their heart beat as one. or at least that's what they thought.

it felt like a slow motion, it seemed like they had their own world, it sounded like silence, yet the atmosphere felt rosy. the blonde leaned closer and closer, until his nose caught a smell. it was a good smell, actually. he could tell his senpai washed his hair before his arrival at the apartment. leaning closer-er, he could smell the masculine scent on the neck.

_'ah.. i could die just now.'_

spitting out his thought, he leaned closer and closer, until his nose tip reached the brunette's soft cheek. it felt like kissing a soft pillow, but a lot much more sweeter. he then proceed to push himself a little bit more, until the tip of his lips closed the gap with the said pillow-like cheek. the blonde blushed. his eyebrows relaxed as he leaned deep in the kiss.

the brunette, who kept his eyes shut, gasped as he felt a warm tip touched his cheek. it was Yuu's lips. it was tender, and it also spread some kind of heat to the surface it touched, which means, Taiki turned red as well. after seconds, the blonde finally pulled away.

they got back to their own world, and saw the other four stared at them with different expressions. Kiriha looked a little satisfied, while Akari and Nene covered their mouth to hold their giggle, and the younger goggle head looked speechless.

"...it's like a true gay couple.." Tagiru blurted out, causing the two glared at him.

"Tagiru.." Yuu murmured, cursed under his breath. they couldn't hide their blush, and it seemed like Tagiru was the one who noticed it in the first place.

"come on, who's next?" Taiki cut, intending to change the rosy atmosphere back to normal.

...

..

.

"it's me!" Tagiru squealed.

just like what they did, they spun the bottle to decide the victim. unfortunately, the arrow's tip landed right in front of Taiki. he sighed heavily. 'again?'

"i got Taiki san!" said Tagiru, cheerfully. he laughed excitedly while licking his upper lip. the others followed with small laughs as well. "truth or dare?"

"truth,"

"okaay..." as Tagiru thought deeply, he rubbed his hair, only to came up witha silly-like idea.

...

..

"say, Taiki san," his cheerful tone suddenly turned to be a little heavier.

...

..

.

"_what if, you're gay and you're crushing over your best friend. but he turned you down and dated another girl, who was also your best friend who knew your interest. what would you do?"_

..

.

the nonchalant question turned out to be deadlier than they thought. they all gasped with their wide eyes, except for the other brunette.

the pace turned darker as silence filled them. they totally knew it was a true story. they all then stared at Taiki in worries, except for Tagiru, who didn't know anything.

..

.

"..."

...

..

.

a drop of tear touched his knee.

...

..

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

pardon grammatical errors and typos, or wrong vocabularies -

another weird chapter yay ;-;

please review if you read this! thanks for reading xD


End file.
